oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage Arena
This dangerous minigame is different from the safe Mage Training Arena. The Mage Arena is a member's minigame in which the player must travel to the Mage Arena in the deep Wilderness and fight Kolodion, the master of battle magic. To fight in the arena requires level 60 Magic, and the ability to kill increasingly difficult monsters using only magic. It is also strongly recommended you have 37+ prayer, so you can use Protect from magic. Players are also strongly advised to wear a Forinthry bracelet while doing the Mage arena, as wearing it still allows players to pull the levers even whilst under a revenant's teleblock, which can actually save the player's life. Beginning the Mage Arena Players with level 60 or higher Magic can begin the Mage Arena. Head out into level 56 Wilderness to start, but watch out for Revenants (Using the Ardougne Teleport Lever to teleport to the Deserted Keep is recommended to minimize the time taken getting there). Taking a Spirit wolf pouch and its Howl scroll is recommended as this makes even revenants flee, saving players the trouble of teleporting, running or hiding. Just north of the Mage Arena is a little broken down house. Players should approach this house warily, as it is a spot where revenants (chiefly revenant orks, werewolves, hobgoblins, and knights) are commonly found. Players who are teleblocked will not be able to enter the small cave with Kolodion to begin the arena. Use a knife or a weapon which has the 'slash' attack style to cut down the webs in the house. When the two webs have been cut, pull the lever on the wall of the house to be teleported into a small cave. In here is a rune store, a bank, and Kolodion, the non-player character who must be talked to in order to start the Mage Arena minigame. Kolodion will also be fought during the minigame, so just talk to him to begin. After a long dialogue, you will end up fighting him. Battling Kolodion Kolodion changes form as the fight progresses, and will always attack with magic. At the start he appears in the form you see him when you speak to him, which is pretty easy. After defeating this form, he transforms into a ogre type creature. The Protect from Magic prayer should be activated for this form and all forms afterwards. He will then transform into an ice-blue spider, then a ghost, and finally a black demon. Deactivating Protect from Magic in any form will result in a stupid and quick death, so a super restore or prayer potion is highly recommended. However if things start going sour or you need to log out you can leave the arena, running to the outer ring with the Protect from Magic prayer on, there is only one bridge from the centre of the arena to the outer ring, its on the west side of the arena. Circle the ring until you find a lever and pull it. You will be teleported outside the arena, in a small hut with a web (and a knife spawn in case you don't have one), talk to Kolodion again to resume your battle at the point you left it (If you left it on his ogre form, when you come back you will fight his ogre form). For all of these battles it is recommended to use the strongest spell possible. As each form changes, the Hitpoints of the form increases. With prayer and decent food the battles are fairly easy to win. Reward Once Kolodion is defeated, the minigame ends and players will be teleported out of the arena, and Kolodion will congratulate them on a fight well fought. He will then ask players to choose their God. To do this, head into the nearby 'Sparkling pool' and you will come out near a staff merchant. Head past him into the room with the 3 god statues. Now choose your God and pray at the relevant statue. Players will then receive one of the God capes, determined by which god is prayed to. After receiving the cape, head back and speak to the merchant to receive one of the God staves, which will be the partner to the cape. To unlock the god spells and use them outside of the arena, they must be cast 100 times inside the arena. To obtain other god staves to cast other god spells outside the arena, talk to the merchant who will charge 80,000 coins as a fee for the staff and cast the spell 100 times in the arena. God staves cannot be wielded with the cape of another god, for example, the Saradomin cape may not be worn while wielding a Guthix staff. The capes are used to cast the Charge spell at level 80+ Magic, and can be changed by praying at the desired god's statue. The staves and spells are shown below. Saradomin staff Charging Spells If you want to charge spells, you have to cast them 100 times inside the arena. During the time that you are fighting Kolodian, you are free from all Revenants, but now, you are vulnerable. While in the mage arena casting the spells, you will not be attacked by the battle mage of the God that's cape you are wearing. The others will attack you, but it is a single combat zone, so if you're fighting a mage you're safe. It is recommended to bring prayer pots and food, as both you and the opponent will be casting the god spells, which can hit up to 20. Once you have charged a spell (casted it 100 times) you will receive a message saying you are now able to cast the spell outside the arena. You probably won't be able to see the message, as you will be fighting. Congratulations! side note: to get back into the arena pull the lever in the room that is to the north of the arena Player killing The Mage Arena bank is often called Mage bank due to the fact it is one of only 2 banks in the entire Wilderness. This made the Mage Arena an extremely popular player killing spot before the wilderness update, as well as a place where players can train the god spells. Players training spells here were usually afraid to go out due to the fact that the god spells require blood runes, which are required by high-level Ancient Magicks spells, often used by player killers. Player killers often used the Tele Block spell here to prevent players from pulling the lever and escaping. The player killers would then kill their victims with Ancient Magicks ice spells or a dragon dagger (p++). Category:Minigames Category:Wilderness Category:Buildings